Papercut
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Todo está perfecto, al menos eso me digo a mí misma. Sin importar cuán fuerte sea, sonríes y me haces suspirar, así ya no me ames. OneShot. SongFic. DxV. Val's POV.


**sam-ely-ember: Okay ._. prometí publicar algo para principios de Agosto…pero no pudo ser, la universidad me mata, los fandoms me devora y la nueva música me ataca. Por ahora les dejo este one shot que apesta, cosa que apesta aún más porque era un reto personal y no salió como esperaba, sin embargo, necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza para avanzar, sin mencionar que estoy algo phantomsaturada y los fics para DP ya no salen .__. Simplemente no salen.**

**Pero…una vez que evacúe todo seré capaz de escribir en forma mi proyecto phanático sorpresa n-n lo prometí y lo cumpliré, así soy yo.**

**Disfruten.**

Canción obligatoria: **Papercut © Jordin Sparks** (buenísima cantante, escúchenla ._.)

* * *

**_Papercut._**

Se despierta con la sonrisa impresa en el rostro, la sensación fugitiva de que todo se encuentra en el lugar que debe ser y que el día será otro más de tantos grandiosos días que ha vivido. Gira en la cama, toca el otro lado y lo encuentra vacío.

Entonces todo colapsa, recuerda el dolor, el sufrimiento, las perdidas ganas de querer vivir y el dulce aroma del amor no correspondido, se contrae automáticamente y se llama mentalmente "idiota" por no recordar que hace semanas ha dormido sola, siente como si su interior se resquebrajara en muchos pequeños e hirientes trozos, todo culpa de un corazón envenenado por la soledad y la tristeza.

Luego de una reconfortante ducha y un desayuno levemente devorado se prepara para salir, respira hondo, ha podido sobrevivir los últimos días a pesar del dolor, es una mujer fuerte, no se dará por vencida y sonríe ante la adversidad, podrá con lo que sea.

**I'm okay, I'm okay  
Don't keep asking me I might disintegrate  
What do you want? I've moved on  
Everything is going well, at least that's what I tell myself**

El cielo tiene un curioso tono violeta-naranja, apenas está amaneciendo, al parecer despertó más temprano de lo que creía, ver el reloj era un lujo que no podía darse, la más mínima percepción del paso del tiempo alteraría la burbuja de tranquilidad que había creado. Camina con calma entre las calles de Amity Park, puede escuchar el canto matutino de las aves y el soplar del tímido viento de primavera, alarga su sonrisa, es un bello día.

La última vez que había dado una caminata en la mañana había sido con él…en otoño, el naranja vibrante y el intrigante marrón dominaban la escena. Bien, recordarlo no dolía tanto, quizá estaba comenzando a recuperarse de tan grande caída.

**I'm okay, I'll survive.  
I only think about you half of the time**

Hay un café abierto, eso suena bien, hace falta algo de energía. Entra y pide a la única mesera que atiende un late grande con vainilla, lo toma despacio, disfrutando cada sorbo. Llevaba la cuenta: hacía un año y dos meses que no tomaba uno de esos, él insistía en que la cafeína acababa con los nervios y hacía envejecer a la gente más rápido y por complacerlo dejó de tomarlo. Ahora, la suave textura y el endulzante artificial sabían a venganza, una venganza inocente y caprichosa que solo ella entendería.

_-Hazlo, por mí.- Pidió con ojos inocentes. –Vamos, ¿sí?_

_-Ah…¡ah! Eres insoportable.- Sonrió y apartó la taza de sí misma deslizándola por la mesa._

_-Buena chica._

_-Merezco una recompensa por eso, ¿no?_

_-Solo hasta que pruebes que dejarás el café para siempre._

_-No voy a dejarlo para siempre.- Repuso con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¿De qué otra manera me mantendré despierta en semana de exámenes?_

_-Eso ya lo veremos, ahora, pide algo más saludable._

_-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por pequeñeces como la adicción al café?_

_-No es una pequeñez, y me interesa desde que mi novia se ve afectada por eso. Pide un jugo o una malteada._

_-¿La malteada es más saludable que un café?_

_-Está hecha de frutas.- Sonrió victorioso._

_-Pagarás por esto, Fenton, tenlo por seguro._

_-Me encanta cuando te hago enojar. Se buena chica y pide esa malteada._

_-Convénceme._

_El chico de ojos azules se levantó de la silla, se apoyó sobre la mesa y alcanzó los labios de la chica, un tímido y corto beso que atrajo las miradas de todos en el café._

_-Eres muy persuasivo.- Concluyó ella cuando el chico regresó a su puesto._

_-Eso me han dicho._

No, no, adiós a esas lágrimas, no debía llorar por cosas que habían quedado en el pasado, su propósito era seguir adelante y llorar por ir a los lugares donde solía estar con él no era una opción. Termina el late, paga la cuenta y se retira. Para cuando sale de local la ciudad ya está sumergida en su ritmo habitual.

**All these tears, all these drops in the ocean baby  
You barely even cross my mind no, no**

Decide pasar a la biblioteca por un par de libros que hacían falta para su tarea, atraviesa el parque en grandes zancadas pero se detiene al ver a una pareja de chicos sentados en una banca, tienen 15 años quizá y se ven felices en medio del silencio que emanan. Se ve a sí misma con _él_ a esa edad, cuando se conocieron, cuando extrañas y cuestionables situaciones los obligaron a conocerse mejor. ¿Quién pensaría que luego de varios años terminarían juntos en la Universidad? La pareja voltea y la mira avergonzada, ella sonríe y da un leve saludo con la mano. No duele tanto como esperaba.

**And it doesn't hurt that much  
It was only a paper cut**

¿Por qué todos habían decidido ir a la biblioteca el sábado en la mañana?, ¿qué no tenían vida social por atender? Hace una larga fila de media hora para poder llegar a la recepción, preguntar la referencia del libro que buscaba y casi correr en medio del gentío a la sección de historia. Está casi desierta en comparación con el resto del lugar pero no deja de ser molesto el siseo que emula torpemente el silencio requerido en el lugar.

Un libro cae inesperadamente a sus pies. Una mano se acerca a recogerlo y es cubierta por una mata de cabello azabache cuando la persona se inclina más. El desconocido se levanta y la observa con profundos ojos de un extraño y hermoso color azul.

_Danny._

Su corazón late con fuerza, su estómago se revuelve y la respiración se corta cuando piensa en cómo debe reaccionar. Muy tarde, él ya ha empezado a hablar.

-¡Valerie!- Un tono normal se oye brusco en comparación con el volumen general de la sala. –Hace mucho no te veo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Bien!- Responde de forma predeterminada. –Muy bien, todo en orden.

-Que bueno es escuchar eso.- Esa sonrisa inamovible en el rostro le resta unos cinco años, sigue luciendo como un adolescente, nadie creería que supera los 20.

**I forget that it's there  
You keep calling and calling, you don't care**

Esa actitud tan suya, despreocupada, resulta irónica. En medio del despiste y la inocencia no puede notar la forzada máscara de bienestar que cubre la herida en proceso de sanación, a pesar de conocerla a fondo, cada una de sus facetas y actitudes, quiere pretender que todo estaba bien y ella no puede culparlo. Aún así, no deja de sentir el sangrado imaginario de un corazón bastante roto.

**How it burns, how it stings  
Just cause you can't see it bleed  
Doesn't mean it don't go deep**

Continúa siendo un caballero. Carga sus libros hasta el apartamento y conversa de cosas triviales, quizá con el escondido propósito de no sacar su ruptura a colación. Funciona bien, ella se siente en capacidad de responder a todas sus preguntas y sonreír en los momentos adecuados. El bienestar que había empezado a sentir es una pequeña niebla en comparación con la confusión y el deseo de saltar a sus brazos de nuevo, está de nuevo en el filo de la navaja, desprotegida, cualquier cosa que intente podría ser un paso en falso y no va arriesgarse en lo más mínimo.

El chico descomplicado que camina a su lado es una imagen horriblemente contrastada al joven que rompió con ella, parecen ser personas completamente distintas, incluso en el modo de caminar o las palabras que utilizan. El de ahora irradia tranquilidad, quizá algo de turbación por la incomodidad pero no deja de ser alegre, el de entonces era bastante sombrío, callado, irritable por no decir imposible.

Recuerda a la perfección la última semana que pasaron juntos, cada día él se levantó con la misma actitud sumisa e inexpresiva, no quería responder preguntas y tomaba todo lo que le obsequiaba como algo más del montón. Ella sospechaba, como es natural, pero no de otra mujer –lo habría notado-, no de algún secreto –él no lo habría soportado y habría hablado tarde o temprano-, sino de un hecho que no podía probarse pero resultaba más peligroso que los anteriores: él ya no la quería.

**The more I give, the less I get**

Para el final de la semana la ya fugaz cuota de besos y caricias había disminuido a nada, el viernes él la esperó en la sala con un par de maletas en la puerta, sin largos discursos o sentidas palabras dijo que se iba, las cosas habían terminado hacía mucho y estaban forzando lo que ya no tenía sentido. Entonces era cierto, él ya no la quería.

Abrió la puerta y partió sin mirar atrás, ella se quedó de pie en medio de la sala intentando digerir lo que había pasado, para cuando lo logró, solo pudo caer de rodillas al suelo, sofocar un grito y dejar que el llanto cayera inerte en la alfombra por unos 5 minutos conscientes.

**Sometimes I wish that we've never met  
'****Cause I was fine 'til you broke through**

Pasaron varios días, llenos de dolor e incertidumbre, esperando que el teléfono sonara, esperando el molesto ruido del timbre, incluso que una carta se deslizara de forma desinhibida por la ranura de la puerta. Nada ocurrió.

Y todo era mejor cuando siendo joven e inexperta él estaba fuera de su vida.

Ahora, con esa mirada que puede comunicar cualquier tipo de sentimiento excepto amor, se siente morir ante la posibilidad de continuar otro día sin él. Sin embargo, ¿qué puede ser peor que arrastrarse por la vida como una marioneta sin vida?, suena menos tétrico el intentar sobreponerse a un dolor casi inhumano.

**But don't worry baby I'll get over you...  
By tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day**

Le entrega los libros con un gesto carente de ironías o sarcasmos, le desea un buen día y antes de partirse, regresa la vista y pregunta temeroso:

-¿Está todo bien, Val?

**Boy you wish it hurt that much**

¿Por qué no había de estarlo?

**It was only a paper cut**

Fue una estúpida cortada de papel.

-No ahora, Danny.- Se atreve a decir su nombre en voz alta. –Pero lo estaré.

**I'm okay, I'm okay.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Vaya mala cosa que resultó ser esto, en fin.  
Finalmente escribí algo romántico no DxS ._. cuando te acostumbras a algo es difícil, tengo que dejarlo ir... -__-**

**Ahora! 8D  
Estoy preparando una sopresa multicap, y nup, no es para Danny Phantom. Galletita virtual para el que adivine el fandom (y daré una pista: no es InuYasha o Twilight) n-n**

**Los veo pronto. **


End file.
